The disclosure relates to electrolytes for batteries, specifically semi-solid electrolytes for batteries.
Implantable medical devices typically contain a battery as a power source. It is desirable for batteries used in implantable medical devices to have a relatively long battery life. To achieve such relatively long battery life for such batteries, certain battery configurations and chemistries are used. One consideration of designing such batteries is the potential for chemical reduction of electrolyte compositions. Such reduction reactions can result in gas formation within a battery which can over-pressurize certain battery enclosures, such as those having crimp-type seals.